Lonely
by Witchangel
Summary: CHAPTER 4The Wizards' War has been won but not without casualties. Can Ronald Weasley handle the pain alone? Or will he be granted comfort?
1. Strawberry Fields Forever

****

A/N: Wheeeeee! Okay I actually think I can do thisI have a few chapters written already so no sweat right::wipes sweat of of forehead: Teehee I soooo cannot wait for GoF to come out, I'm so hyped. Ooooomg. Okay anyway this is the first fic I've ever written with this ship even though I have read so many. Can't wait for HpB either. So impatient I am. Ah! You want to read this story, dontcha? Well here it is! Enjoy!

****

Lonely

Strawberry Fields Forever

Grey were the clouds that hung overhead, that hid the blue sky, and cried heavy tears of rain. Thunder was the sob that was heard by none other than a young man who stood alone in what used to be a field of happy thoughts. No more of the laughter and joy that used to be were present, for the open field was now streaked with the markings of war; blood, disembodied limbs, fingers, gore that might have been someone's insides; fires that still burned through the rain, dead bodies whose eyes stared into the clouds.

A place of grief which was crowded with brave men and women yesterday, today was only occupied by one lone figure whose robes were torn and wounds that he neglected to heal bled slowly and steadily. His face that had always been clean and shaved, was now rough, pale, and streaked with dirt. His red hair, mussed and stained with blood. His blue eyes took in everything around him as he slowly sank down to his knees. He felt frozen and broken-hearted as realization swept through his body.

When his eyes caught sight of a pair of round-rimmed glasses with broken lenses, Ron Weasley cracked and let out of scream of anguish and sorrow, and began to sob alonside the skies

****

A/N: Sooohow was it for my first chapter, eh? Eh? Like it? If you do, review, cause im not posting another chapter until I get a nice amount of reviews. So lets git 'er done!

ReVieW!


	2. Looking Back

**A/N**: Okay, gang…you stuck with me. I know it's been a while but I finally have my computer back…long story. Anyway! Chapter 2 of Lonely awaits! Don't waste your time reading the author's note! -

Chapter 2: Looking Back

Ron Weasley awoke from his not-so-peaceful slumber on the floor of his orange room in the Burrow. He made no immediate plan to move as he vaguely inspected his floor. Seeing as it was littered with bottles of Odgen's Firewhisky and Wizard's Fancy and various other alcoholic drinks, Ron hoisted himself onto his bed pushing more bottles to the floor. He dimly heard the sound of breaking glass as he groaned and shut his eyes against the painful sunlight. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his heart and stomach. His head was filled with grief, sorrow, and loneliness despite the fact that the war was over and Voldemort was finally gone for good. However, Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and the one who defeated the Dark Lord was dead.

./Flashback\\:.

Harry was full of rage. The man, if you could call him that, that had killed his parents, his godfather, Dumbledore, and his hopes and dreams of ever leading a happy, normal life stood in front of him with his wand raised. Harry's wand lay broken on the ground beside him but he was not worried. He was prepared to take Voldemort down if it was the last thing he did, either that or die winning. He could not fathom the thought of losing this battle and throwing the entire world, Wizard and Muggle alike, into complete chaos. The lives of everyone were now his responsibility whether he chose to take it or not.

Everyone around them, friend and foe, seemed to slow if not completely stop what they were doing to watch what would happen next between the Boy Who Lived and the most feared Dark Lord of all time, Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand and, with a whip-like motion, sent a wave of what seemed to be lighting towards Harry. He dodged the most of the curse but his left arm hadn't moved fast enough. He felt a hot flash of pain as a long deep gash opened in his arm and began to spill large amounts of blood onto the ground around them.

"You little shit!" Harry growled as he raised his arm and pushed his hand forward, using highly complex wandless magic, sending a light blue flash of light toward Voldemort.

Voldemort fell for the trick that made him think the spell was directed to him. The jet of light struck his wand and he watched in fury, as it turned to solid ice, hard as diamonds.

"You fool!" he screeched. "You throw a pansy's spell at me even though you know you know you will meet the same end as your parents and you beloved _puppy_!"

Harry lost it. He threw spells, curses, jinxes, and curses at Voldemort while at the same time dodging the darkest curses in the book from the man who wrote them. Voldemort was becoming impatient. He sent bursts of light of every color and shape and Harry had not yet fallen. They both stood glaring at each other for what seemed to be a long stretch of time. Harry's glasses had fallen off but he need not see with them now. His eyesight had somehow fixed itself. His eyes, no longer green, glowed bright red against his pale skin and his scar was bleeding. Then all of a sudden they both raised their hands and screamed,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light burst from their palms at each other colliding midway. The contact of the curses created an explosion that resembled on of an atomic bomb. Harry and Voldemort both were enveloped into the blast. Ron; who stood near by with his hands wrapped around Draco Malfoy's neck, wand aside; froze completely as he heard the two agonizing screams coming from a blinding light. The light began to fade and Draco fell to the ground and ran into the darkness. Ron saw one standing figure in the fading light.

"Harry!" Ron croaked hoarsely.

And it was indeed Harry. Ron got close enough in time to see Voldemort's body crumble and disappear. Harry wore a sad smile and a tired expression. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be functioning on his last bit of strength.

"We won, Ron," Harry whispered wearily.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Harry's body dropped. Ron lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh no!" Ron murmured frantically through broken sobs. "Oh, Merlin. You're not going to die. You c-you can't! The Prophecy said '_One cannot live while the other survives._' Voldemort is dead! You have to live!"

Ron was in a panic. His heart was hammering against his chest so hard that he could barely hear what Harry's next words were.

"Not all Prophecy's are completely fulfilled," said Harry.

Ron's eyes flooded with tears. Harry raised one hand to Ron's face and cupped his cheek. He smiled weakly as Ron began to breathe raggedly as realization swept over him.

"Oh, God," he repeated over and over. "No you can't die. Don't leave us! Me, Hermione, _Ginny!_"

Ron stopped short when he saw a tear roll down Harry's face.

"Name them Jett and Rose," he said even quieter.

"What?" Ron said, confused.

"Goodbye, mate," said Harry.

Harry's body went limp and cold in Ron's arms. Ron's eyes spilled over. He couldn't believe it. His best friend and damn near brother was dead, dead because he saved the world from mortal peril. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Ron couldn't take this. He'd once been angry, sad, happy, and lonely all at once but nothing could compare to the pain he felt now. He wasn't used to losing something this close to his heart. Silently, Ron Apparated to his flat, opened a bottle of Firewhisky, downed it, and sat on the couch. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself.

"Obliviate."

****

****

****

**A/N:** Ooooookay! So what did you think? Too long? Not long enough? Are you ready for the next chapter? Well hurry and review so you can get going!


	3. Ignorance Is Bliss

**A/N**: Yet again, I am back with more of the fic… If you hadn't noticed I've been trying to keep my author's notes to a minimum. If you ask me I'm doing pretty good. I've had a little bit more time lately to work on this fic, as I take the notebook with me everywhere. Maybe I should work on All is Fair in Love and War. In due time… Maybe I'll work on it after I finish writing chapter 5 of this. Who knows? Anyway, carry on!

Chapter 3: Ignorance is Bliss 

Ron sighed and wiped his face with his hands to keep himself from believing he was crying. Just the memory of Harry's death brought him to tears in an instant. What frustrated Ron more than ever was that all the memories of the war were too strong to erase. After Ron had drunken a whole entire bottle of Firewhisky he'd cast a very powerful Memory Modifying spell on himself. The spell worked successfully but only temporarily. He'd spent the night happily drinking, only vaguely wondering why Harry wasn't with him at the time making drunken statements such as "You know…I invented the question mark." But with every sip of alcohol Ron forgot what he had even come close to remembering. Eventually Ron had passed out on the floor drunk beyond reasonable comprehension.

It wasn't until next afternoon, when Ginny came to retrieve Ron that he had woken up. Immediately Ginny pulled him off of the floor, threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, and shoved him into it. Ron, who was still a bit tipsy, giggled and slurred out,

"Where are we going, Gin?"

"Home," was all she said and with that, Ron was off.

Ginny and Molly Weasley quickly realized that Ron had wiped his memory when they saw him searching for parchment to write Harry. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears and Ginny confused Ron by calling him a "coward afraid of the truth."

"Ginny! Mum!" Ron remembered saying. "I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry for erasing my memory but will someone fill me in on what's going on? And _what's_ wrong with Harry?"

"Not just Harry," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "but Hermione as well. Harry just isn't suffering."

Ron had begun to panic then. How stupid ad he been? How bad were things now? Why was his mum crying and Ginny angry with him? Did he really want to remember what he'd succeeded in forgetting? Ginny handed Ron a piece of parchment that he had scribbled writing on it. It looked like directions to somewhere.

"Do you even remember where this is?" Ginny fumed. "Or why it's important?"

Ron unrolled the parchment a bit more and discovered a map. No matter how hard he had tried to gather any memory that night, he'd still felt like he was seeing it for the first time.

"I'm sorry," Ron said quietly.

Ginny rolled the paper back up and pointed at the writing.

"Go…before it hurts too much to explain."

Ron was uneasy. What's going on? He looked at the writing.

Floo: Cherry Hill 

_Password: Peril_

_Open Ground_

"The password is no longer needed," Ginny said. "It's over."

Ron recalled throwing Floo Powder into the fireplace and seeing his sister and mother's face before disappearing in the flames.

Ron had landed in a small shed, which seemed to be damn near burned to the ground, save for the fireplace. He tentatively stepped out when a heavy stench filled his nose; the smell of death and rot. Even though a voice in his head was screaming, "Go back now, you fool!" he took a few more steps forward out of the shed, feeling as if a puzzle in his mind was slowly piecing itself together with every movement he made.

The sight around Ron almost made him vomit. Dead bodies, blood, and Dark Marks were everywhere.

"The War," he'd whispered to himself.

Horrible flashes of memory were pulling at Ron's brain now. Blood splattering everywhere, screaming, explosions, and that nasty cackle that could only belong to one person, if you could call him that.

The weather seemed to have been responding to Ron's emotions. Dark clouds pulled together and blocked out the sky. Thunder rolled and forks of lightening struck the ground, igniting fires that had blown out overnight. Ron had begun to run down the hill in the downpour of rain that started.

Scars that Ron had seen but not recognized earlier seemed to rewind themselves into wounds and bleed freely on Ron's face, arms, legs, and anywhere else he had been injured. Ron gasped at the pain as he was running. Then suddenly he stopped and stood in the middle of all the destruction. That's when he had seen the pair of glasses the Great Harry Potter had once worn on his face.

That's how Ron ended up here, crying and hung over in his old bedroom at the Burrow. The rest of the Weasley family, with the exception of Percy who had been murdered, was back at the Burrow with hopes of approaching Ron when he wasn't too drunk. No such luck for any of them. When Mister or Mrs. Weasley came to his room, he hexed them both into St. Mungo's overnight. When they came back the next day Bill & Charlie, then Fred & George tried to force Ron out of his room only to be burned whenever they attempted to touch him.

What saddened the Weasleys is that Ron didn't recognize any of them. The third day Ginny could see that if they did nothing Ron would surely die. Everyone tried to coax her out of going into his room but she accused them of killing off one of their own, using guilt as a weapon.

Ginny marched up the stairs with a large plastic bag. When she opened the door to Ron's bedroom, it was dark as night even thought it was only about midday. Ginny waved her hand and the lamp emitted enough light to see Ron sprawled out on the floor surrounded by liquor bottles, broken and whole. Judging by his closed eyes and slow, guttural snores, Ginny knew he was passed out again. She looked at Ron sadly and sighed.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny whispered as she began to pick up the bottles and tidy up his room, despite the voice that sounded like her mother _'You're going to need to take it easy for a while.' _She was in the middle of changing the bed sheets when she heard Ron's voice moan,

"Hermione?"

Ginny's heart broke when she heard the emotion, however drunk it may be, and loneliness in Ron's voice. She was silent for a moment when Ron called more desperately.

"'Mione?"

Ginny came around the bed and knelt beside Ron. He was staring dully up at the ceiling, and his eyes were clearly blurred by drunkenness and unshed tears.

"No, Ron," Ginny said. "It's Ginny."

Ron tried to sit up but he was too weak. Ginny pulled him up to lay on his bed.

"Better?" Ginny asked.

"Mmhmm," Ron mumbled.

She smiled and Ron's face held a trace of a weak smile and he slurred, "Ginny, Ginny, Gingerhair, color of carrot, that I swear." Ginny laughed quietly at the rhyme her mum sung to her when she was little. But then always came the big-brother version.

"Some girls are pretty, Ginny's just fair. She'll hex you to Wednesday if she finds out you stare. She's got long front teeth just like a rabbit, she even has a dirty little habit."

"Ron that's enough," Ginny said.

"Yes, yes it is." Ron seemed to be sobering just a bit. Then his eyes swept down to Ginny's belly, which poked out more than it usually would after eating.

"Holy shit…are you, do you, oh fuck it." Ron finally gave up on trying to sort out the words in his head.

Ginny looked away and began to stand up when Ron touched her arm, too weak to grab it. Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he attempted to talk again.

"You're, you…are…" Ron waved his hand as if trying to waft the word toward him. "—baby," he finally blurted out.

"Listen, Ron. I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you another time, I promise."

Ron seemed to be pulling fragments of self together in his brain. He screwed up his face and then asked, "Where's 'Mione?" More silence.

"In St. Mungo's, Ron. In a coma, we don't know for sure if she's going to live or not. We don't know what caused it."

A flicker of sadness or fear, Ginny couldn't ell, passed Ron's vacant eyes. He then gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled towards the open door. Ginny remained where she was, staring at the floor. She was afraid that something she might say would trigger a drunk, angry Ron and she had no intention of doing so. Ron leaned heavily on the door for a few seconds and then made his way slowly down the hall and down the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs when he saw his family peering up at him anxiously. His head spun and his vision clouded. Ron swayed on his feet and was about to fall when Bill, Charlie, George and Fred all rushed forward and helped him down the rest of the stairs. Once at the end, they sat him on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"You alright there, mate?" Fred asked softly.

Ron shook his head slowly and turned pale. "He's gonna be sick," said Charlie urgently.

"Watch it," said Mr. Weasley as he conjured a pail and thrust it in front of Ron.

Ron grabbed it and vomited into it. His body started to shake and he took sharp, ragged breaths before he lurched forward and vomited again while Bill and George held his shaggy hair back from assault. Ginny emerged from upstairs and came to rub Ron's back soothingly. Ron finally looked up with wide, bloodshot eyes. He pushed the pail away and leaned back heavily against Ginny's legs.

"He's going to have to go to St. Mungo's," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Not now, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let him lay down and rest for a while. Boys, can you take him into the living room please?"

Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie lifted Ron, who was now a sickly-looking, sweating, shaking, and pale figure now, and carried him into the living room. They set him down on the couch and sat around him.

"I'll get him a glass of water," said Ginny as she got up.

"Get one for yourself too, Ginny," replied Mrs. Weasley said in a voice that meant her words required no argument.

Mrs. Weasley leaned forward and enveloped Ron in a hug. He immediately burst into tears, sobbing against his mother's shoulder.

"There there, Ronald," cooed Mrs. Weasley, "Everything's going to be alright."

"No, no," Ron moaned. "Harry's dead. He's gone. Hermione's hurt, hurt bad. And look, look at me, mum. I fucked up, I fucked up bad, more than you know. What if Hermione doesn't wake up? It'll be all my fault and she'll never forgive me for what I did. Never in a million years would I even forgive myself."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron even tighter as he cried. She didn't know what Ron had done but she knew he wasn't in any condition to go into hysterics over it. Mr. Weasley came over to his wife and son and touched Ron's face gently. It was a simple gesture that Mr. Weasley had perfected over the course of fatherhood and it calmed Ron down.

"Ron," Mr. Weasley said quietly. "We're going to take you to St. Mungo's, alright?"

Ron nodded feebly as he had run out of energy to do anything else.

"Ginny, you Floo first and wait for us to get there. Fred and George, help me get Ron into the fireplace. Bill, Charlie, you two are going to Apparate with your mother."

Everyone nodded and stood up. Ginny threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and watched as the great green flames erupted. She carefully stepped in and yelled out, "ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES!" and she disappeared from sight.

Weasley turned to Fred & George wearily. "Okay, boys. Let's get Ron out of here."

**A/N**: OMG finally! It took me forever to finish typing this chapter…It didn't take me as long to handwrite it though. Interesting. Anyway, I believe this was a more acceptable length for this chapter than the first two dontcha think? Yes, yes. Nod your head. If you want to see chapter 4 you're going to have to review HARD. Because I'm not exactly finished writing chapter four yet. I'm unsure of how to end it. Ick, I always have this problem.

REVIEW LIKE CRAZY IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE CHAPTER 4!

Please notify me of any mistakes in your reviews…ThAnK yOu!

Witchangel


	4. Awakening

**A/N**: Okay, okay since the public demanded it lol, here is chapter 4 of Lonely! Some random lady on the train saw me writing chapter 5 of this in my notebook on the train and started asking me if I was writing a book and I really didn't know what to say because I was in the middle of a good writing part and I wouldn't really call it a book. Whatever, here's your chapter 4, finally finished. OMG I just dug up a mistake, or rather a major glitch in the fic. Don't worry, I hope it'll be fixed. Update: I forgot what the mistake was…damn…okay it's taking me forever to get around to this fic…

**Chapter 4:** **Awakening**

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

Ginny sat in the hospital room next to Ron's bed, listening to the heart monitor, dreading any change. She sighed then looked down at her belly. Pregnant, Jesus fucking Christ, sixteen years old and pregnant. And the father of the baby is dead. He had saved the entire world but died, leaving Ginny alone with a baby. She had hardly begun to show at all since she was only two months along but everyone, at least most of the people she cared about, knew about it. She had let her whole family, save for Ron and Harry, know and they had been shocked and joyful of the news despite her young age and the fact that she still had one year of school left. It was a relief to have any good news during the perils of war. Her mum had asked, "Who's the father?" and the room went silent

"Harry's the father, mum," Ginny had said.

Ginny had made everyone promise not to tell him anything because the world needed him to battle more than she did for comfort. Ginny sighed in sadness when she felt someone's hand touch hers. She looked up to see a very tired looking Ron Weasley peering up at her through his shaggy hair. Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Hey, you're awake," she said.

"Hmm," he replied groggily as he smirked. "I would have never guessed."

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Well," he began. "I feel like total shit that I was such a prat and I have a splitting headache. But enough about me, I want to know how _you're_ doing."

Ginny's smile faded as a vision of Harry flickered behind her eyes.

"I'm…okay…right now. I've hand some rough moments, especially with the baby and all."

Ron's eyes traveled down to Ginny's belly and began to open his mouth but Ginny cut him off.

"It's Harry's," she said.

"What!" Ron whispered loudly and Ginny nodded.

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Ginny said firmly. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes,_ Ron."

Ron didn't seem so convinced…Ginny knew damn well how to mask her emotions and make everything seem like it was all okay when it wasn't. Ron knew her way too long to be fooled by this. However, he let it go and leaned back onto his pillows.

"How long have you been…pregnant?" he asked.

"Two months—look, can we talk about something else?" Ginny suddenly changed pace.

Ron winced and muttered a soft apology. He dreaded an uncomfortable silence but fortunately Charlie chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey, Ron," he said. "I've got something to show you. By the way, Ginny, your Healer want s to see you."

Ginny sighed and Ron remained silent wondering what Charlie could possible have for him. Charlie gave them a weird look for a moment and motioned for Ron to follow him. Ron pushed himself out of bed, walked past Ginny, and followed Charlie out. He was led into a wind of the hospital he hadn't bothered wandering to. Ron spotted a sign that said _Comatose Patients_ and sucked in a breath. They went into a dimly lit room and Ron spotted Hermione lying still in a bed, her eyes closed.

"She's getting better," Charlie said, startling Ron. He'd forgotten he was there. "Occasionally we get finger movements. Not much but that's a great improvement…but on some days she might not move a muscle."

Charlie stopped talking when he saw Ron staring intensely and sadly at Hermione's sleeping figure. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Do you need some time alone?" he said.

Ron looked up at him and nodded. Charlie quietly exited and shut the door. Ron sat on Hermione's bed and held her hand but she just slumbered on. He decided to talk to her. Maybe, just maybe, she could hear him and at least stir. He'd give anything to have that moment right now.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Maybe you can hear me, maybe you can't, but I really hope you can because I want to let you know that I'm such a coward for telling you this when you're in a coma. It would break my heart to see your reaction to what I am about to tell you. Out there, during the war, that Crutacius Curse you were hit with was from, —it was—I did it. I aimed it at Malfoy and he deflected it a—at you. Do you know how terrifying and horrible it was to hear you scream like that? That moment, I felt my life end. That moment I felt I was finished, done. You screaming in pain was too much to handle and the fact that it was my fault made it worse, so I panicked. I was shaking so much and I was just so fucked up that I couldn't even lift the curse. I tried to hold you but you were writhing and screaming so I Stupefied you, praying that you wouldn't be able to feel the pain through unconsciousness. The only other way I knew to stop the curse was to kill myself. And I would've done it, I was ready to die…for you. I had my wand pointed at my chest and was halfway through the Killing Curse when Harry spotted me and Disarmed me. He ran over to me and saw you. He asked me if you were alive and I said yes. He just said, 'Don't do it, she needs you,' and he tossed my wand to me and ran off.

"So this whole thing is my fault. My fault you're in here and my fault you're in a coma and that we're all frightened that you might not see daylight again."

Ron finally stopped and closed his eyes against his tears but could not prevent them from spilling out. He sat silently crying for a while when he thought he felt Hermione's hand tighten on his for a split second. Ron gasped then shook his head. It must have just been his imagination and wishful thinking. But then he saw her mouth twitch and heard a tiny moan, but a moan nonetheless, sound in her throat.

"Oh my God!" Ron croaked. "Hermione?"

There came the tiny moan again but this time her mouth opened slightly and it sounded more like, "Ron." Ron tried to get up and call for Charlie but discovered that Hermione was holding tight onto his hand.

"Charlie! Charlie, come quick!" Ron cried out.

The door burst open and Charlie appeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Hermione is waking up!"

Charlie's face lit up as he said a quick, "Wait here!" and ran out. Ron caressed Hermione's face as she began to move her fingers. Ron's heart soared.

"My Hermione, my sweet Hermione. I almost lost you but now you're coming back," Ron whispered to her.

Hermione's hand tugged at his and her eyes suddenly fluttered open. Her brown eyes bore into Ron's blue ones and filled with tears as she launched herself at Ron, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"Ron!" cried Hermione tearfully. "What's going on? Is it over?"

"Yes it's over, Hermione. Everything is safe now."

"Is Harry alright?"

Ron averted his eyes and didn't answer fast enough. Hermione had never taken Ron's silence as a proper answer.

"_Ron,_" Hermione pressed suspicious of Ron's behavior. "_Is Harry alright?_"

"Harry's dead," Ron finally whispered.

Hermione went rigid and began sobbing. Ron clung on to her as she cried. Once again he was filled with the sadness of losing his best friend.

"How? Harry defeated Voldemort! You said so! The prophecy said—"

"The prophecy had empty spaces," Ron cut in. "Harry defeated Voldemort and was the last one standing. However…the blast of both attacks left him living for only about two more minutes."

"Ginny! What about Ginny? Is she okay?"

"She's taking it really hard. She's pregnant and really screwed up right now. Her emotional state is taking a nosedive."

"Oh, dear," Hermione said sadly.

Just then the door opened and Hermione's parents, the Weasleys, and a Healer burst through. Ron let go of Hermione so her parents could get to her. He went to sit with Ginny who was staring blankly at a wall. She looked so young and fragile, yet so aged at the same time. Ron wished he could just snap his fingers and bring Harry back for her, if not for the rest of them. When Ron sat down, Ginny looked at him and for a moment Ron saw her. For the first time is so long he saw who she was but then the empty shell shut over her again and she turned away and slouched in her seat, cradling her belly. Ron frowned and watched as the Healer bustled around Hermione.

"Ginny—" he began.

"Ron, don't" she interfered.

"Don't _what?_" Ron almost snarled. "Don't tell you to wake up and see that your life is going to be okay?"

"My life is absolutely _not_ going to be okay," Ginny snarled right back. Half of my life is gone because he's dead! I don't want to go through this unless he's back here with me!"

"You are going to have his child! That is the best you can do because you _cannot bring him back!_"

Ginny turned her head so Ron wouldn't be able to see her tears. He immediately felt extremely guilty. He hadn't meant to make her cry, only for her to see that she needed to start moving forward before grief consumed her entire being.

"Ginny," Ron started again in a softer voice. "I'm sorry that Harry is gone, you know that. But it couldn't be helped, it had to happen."

"It didn't have to happen, he didn't have to die."

Ron wrapped his arms around Ginny. "We couldn't have prevented it."

'Maybe not,' Ginny thought, 'But I think I know how to put everything back to normal.'

**A/N**: OMG! I'm back! I did it! Bad news though. I somehow lost the book I was writing this fic in so it's most likely going to take a path that I hadn't originally planned. OH WELL! This is how it's going to be. Too bad this is a cliffhanger mwahaha!

REVIEW!


End file.
